


Fists Alongside Hearts

by Merlinwanabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Harry grows plants, Harry loves plants okay, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Superbaby, Violence, hot villainesses, mermaids and fairies, super baby is super cute, super family, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinwanabe/pseuds/Merlinwanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a superhero protecting New York City.  He never planned on having a sidekick and especially never planned on having a baby with said sidekick. </p>
<p>AU based <i>very</i> loosely on the cinematic masterpieces, Sky High and The Incredibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fists Alongside Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justletmegohome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justletmegohome/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy this fic! Especially, justletmegohome! You gave me the best prompts! I had so much fun writing this and I hope I gave the prompt justice.

The dark corridor somehow personified everything; the laughs coming from the ballroom echoed on the cold walls. Louis waited patiently to use strength, he did not want them to hear him and give them the change to scatter. Oh, no. Not now. Not when he had those two evil women in his grasp.

He walked slowly, which was taking all of his patience, but he had to do this. He was so close. He was finally going to end their campaign that had been lasting all summer. Azalea and Aquarius were two beautiful super villains who had been causing trouble all over New York City. The two knew exactly how to seduce anyone attracted to women and once they had said person within their control, they murdered them by a swipe of Azalea’s poisonous nails and then proceeded to rob the individual.

This time the two villainesses were attempting to robe an old millionaire. Louis had gotten the alert when the cheating man’s wife attempted to call the police but ended the call pretending everything was okay. The women convinced her out of it by means Louis could easily imagine from the likes of them. The commissioner noticed this though and sent Louis to check out the situation.

He waited by the door, wanting to think over his plan. He checked to make sure his mask was covering his face tightly, and then quickly opened the door. Louis was finally using his full energy. He ran over using his supersonic speed, he grabbed Aquarius by her arm, avoiding Azalea and her vicious nails. Both women screamed in shock but Louis’ victory was short-lived. Aquarius used her control of water to throw Louis off of her by manipulating the blood in his veins. He slammed against the ballroom wall, the stone aching his bones.

“Mega Bolt! Mmm how I love when you visit us,” Aquarius smirked, walking over to where she still had Louis withering in pain.

She truly was beautiful, her ebony skin contrasting beautifully with her white, shiny spandex unitard. It fit tightly and revealed her breasts generously. She bent down to the point where her glossed lips brushed Louis’ ear.

“When are you going to join us in that threesome? I would suggest tonight but as you can see… we are quite busy at the moment,” Aquarius stood up from her crouched position and walked towards Azalea, who was just as impossibly beautiful as Aquarius. Her own fair skin contrasted just as perfectly with her black unitard, which matched perfectly with Aquarius’ in everything but color.

Azalea waved towards Louis, her sharp nails glimmering in the chandelier’s light. Louis was fuming; he was knocked out of the fight before it even really started. He would never win against these two girls. He slowly attempted to stand up before Aquarius was back on him.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” She pushed his body back down trough her manipulation of the water in Louis’ body. She giggled light heartedly as though they were friends playing around.

“Honestly, my dear I don’t understand why you always come alone, you could learn a thing or two from us,” Azalea walked towards him arrogantly.

When Azalea reached him Aquarius wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist, “don’t encourage him, my love.”

            At that moment there was a crash through the stained glass window and a vine appeared. Seconds later, a pair of sparkly, heeled green boots along with long legs in a skin-tight green unitard slid seductively down the vine as though it was a stripping pole. At first, Louis stood up in despair believing this to be an ally of the two women. But one glance towards the villainesses revealed they were just as shocked.

            The boy was finally clearly in sight but before any of them could react Aquarius and Azalea were hanging upside down, vines growing down from the ceiling wrapping around their ankles and vines tying their wrists tightly together.

            Louis stood in shock watching the boy in the green unitard with silver blossoms embellished on it walk towards the tied up old man and his pretty, young wife whom Lousi had not had the opportunity to take notice of until now.

            The boy walked over to the fearful couple and united their wrists, smiling encouragingly at them.

“As unfortunate as all of this is maybe this taught you a valuable lesson and you will remember this next time you try to cheat on your wife. And I’m sure you treasure her more than ever at this moment,” the couple looked up at him nervously but he rubbed their backs sympathetically. “Now, now. Let’s go call the police and have yourselves some herbal tea.”

They walked out of the ballroom quickly, both of them sobbing hysterically in relief, Louis could not help but feel some bitterness towards this boy who had accomplished what he had been trying to do in months.

“May I ask who sent you?” Louis yelled out towards the retreating masked brunette.

The flower boy (as Louis had named him) turned around quickly, smiling brightly towards Louis before goofily posing with his hands on his hips, “Oh, silly me! I’m Green Heart! The commissioner sent me, I just moved here from Portland, you see. Anyways, I’m your new partner!”

Flower boy said this as though Louis should be excited at the prospect, but only more anger boiled inside of Louis. Why did he need a partner? He could have beaten these girls on his own, which, at the thought, Louis looked up to see the struggling women angrily watch flower boy cheerfully talk on the phone, no doubt to the commissioner.

Two hours later, when the villainesses were locked securely away and the commissioner had congratulated flower boy, he walked towards Louis happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

            “Bringing that kid in was one of the best investments I’ve ever made. I can not tell you how relieved I am that those two witches are finally under our control, well, I can only imagine how relieved you are, Mega Bolt,” he rubbed his hands excitedly, “and now you have a partner! Oh, this will make your work so much easier. New York City is much too big for one superhero to handle on his own.”

            Louis glared angrily at him, “I am very capable, Commissioner.”

            The man looked shocked at Louis’ tone before quickly reassuring, “Mega Bolt, listen, Louis,” he whispered quietly, “I meant this at no insult to you. It was just time you had help on this case. There were two of them and one of you! And Aquarius can control water for god’s sake! What worse power could a super villain have!”

            It did reassure Louis a little but as he turned to see the green masked boy chirpily talk to one of the policemen, he became aggravated again.

            “Now, I know you two are going to be the best of friends and with him staying at your house there’s no reason you won’t get to know each others’ strengths and weaknesses quickly enough.”

            “STAYING AT my house?” Louis quickly quieted his voice as people began to stare at the two men, “staying at my house? You have to be kidding me! That is in no way fair!”

            The Commissioner licked his lips nervously, “Now, Mega Bolt, this is where I put my foot down. He just moved here from Portland, please! Just let him stay for a few weeks and help him look for a new place once he knows the city a bit. You’re a good guy, this is well within your range.”

            With that, the Commissioner walked off, leaving Louis in shock as he watched his new unwanted roommate skip towards him giddily.

✪✪

            Flowerboy, Harry as Louis had discovered, was actually quite beautiful. Very beautiful… but that did not change Louis’ opinion on him. Louis had gotten a good look of him when he was sitting on the couch after Harry had taken a shower. Flowerboy was walking towards the living room in his pink cherry blossom bathrobe, massaging his long hair in a towel, which took Louis’ several seconds to snap out of his awe struck gaping.

            “Your house is such a stereotypical superhero man cave. It’s very nice, though, I didn’t mean that in a bad way,” Harry snickered, looking around after having wrapped his hair in his towel.

            Louis was embarrassed to admit that Flowerboy was right about this one. Every corner of his house contained a statute of an iconic super hero, all his personal role models in some way. His walls were either dark grey or layered with rocks for a cave look (inspired heavily by Batman). His basement contained a Ping-Pong table and his wine cellar…along with a stripper pole and a spotlight. He kind of felt like a dick even having a stripper pole, especially since it wasn’t his idea to begin with. His friend The Flaming Lord (Adam, who protected the lower West Coast…but also caused several forest fires in California that Louis swore to never tell) had installed it as a birthday surprise as though Louis had someone regularly stripping for him. Adam had meant it as a complete joke but Louis was a little tempted to introduce the unused pole to Harry, memory becoming clearer of the night’s earlier events and Harry’s perfect slide down the vine.

            “Yeah, well, don’t go messing around hunting my secret passageways, they only respond to me and the last thing I need is for you to get into my traps and spend my time getting you out of them,” Louis huffed, fluffing the pillows for the guest bed before handing them to Harry.

            “I didn’t even know you had secret passages! C’mon, you have to show me!” Harry grinned.

            He was painfully friendly, sweet. Sweet as the smell of a magnolia flower and just as pretty as one. Flowerboy was too much for Louis’ to handle. A part of him wanted to give this boy everything he owned and marry him while on the other hand he wanted to give him sort of spanking for taking over his job and making him look like a fool. Then kiss it better.

            “Uh, no, I’m sorry. Look, it’s been a really long day I think I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight,” Louis grunted, feeling some remorse when he saw Harry’s fallen face.

            “Goodnight, Louis!” Harry recovered, giving Louis his glorious smile.

✪✪

            The next few mornings Louis woke up to eggs made with olive oil and a smoothie of some sort. He couldn’t lie that having Harry as a roommate was quite nice. They hadn’t had any calls due to the fact that the majority of the villains of New York City were lying low, trying to figure out who this new hero was and how he had defeated Azalea and Aquarius when Mega Bolt couldn’t even do it.

            Louis was painfully reminded of this every time he put on the news. Eventually, he had to go outside and stop wallowing in his own self-pity. He had been pointedly ignoring texts from his friends asking if he was going out with them. Today, though, he was going to make an effort to go out with them.

            “Where are you headed?” Harry giggled watching as Louis dug through the kitchen drawers looking for cash.

            Louis looked up suspiciously, “Why does it concern you?”

            Harry bite his bottom lip nervously, looking up hopefully with his big eyes, “Well…you know, I’m new to the city and I was thinking, if it’s okay with you, and I honestly can not believe I am doing this because my mother always taught me to never invite myself anywhere. Anyways,” Harry took a deep breath, “is there anyway I could come along? I’d love to meet some new people.”

            Louis wanted to say no. This was the whole point of him hanging out with his friends but Harry looked really good and he secretly liked the idea of showing him off to his friends. And it was growing harder for Louis to say deny Harry anything. His grumpiness towards him had decreased substantially and he found most of the time what he wanted to come out as rude came out as gentle teasing that made Harry laugh. And Louis liked that. He liked that a lot.

            “Fine, but listen Cherry Blossom, do not go talking about this to them. Only two people in my circle even know I’m Mega Bolt. Got it?” Louis pointed his finger towards Harry accusingly.

            Harry smiled brightly in response, chuckling happily.

            “Nothing I just said was funny.”

            “You called me “Cherry Blossom,” it was sweet,” Harry smirked, twisting his necklace in his fingers happily.

            Louis grunted in response, which only made Harry laugh more and wrap his arms around Louis’ neck sweetly.

            “I know you love me, no matter what you say.”

✪✪

            Louis’ friends reacted the way he thought they would. The second after Harry left their table to go to the bathroom and then get a drink, they asked Louis if he were dating him.

            “Then why are you letting him live with you? This is so odd, you’re not the type to be this trusting of a stranger,” Noah asked, his blonde hair tousled from his beanie.

            Louis hadn’t thought through how he was going to explain to his friends why a guy he just met was living with him for a while. But he went with the first thing that came to his mind.

            “He’s not really a stranger. Well, sort of. He’s the son of one of my mom’s best friends and he just moved here from Portland. He’s only staying at my place until he can find his own apartment.”

            Sebastian took a gulp from his bottle, “is he gay?”

            “I don’t know…he definitely seems to like guys?” Louis added the last bit hopefully.

            They all nodded encouragingly making suggestions at how Louis could woo him even when Louis argued that he did not have a thing for Harry.

            “All I’m saying Louis is that you have a thing for him and he has a thing for you, so why not enjoy the company?” Noah advised.

            Ali groaned, “I really like him. I think he’s just what you need so be careful and don’t screw this up.”

            All of this advice was causing Louis’ head to spin. His intentions for this night consisted of forgetting about Harry and his failed attempt of being a superhero. This was made even worse when Harry came back with two beers.

            “I got one for you, Louis” Harry handed him the beer before his phone lit up with a new text message.

            Ali suddenly sputtered, “you’re a fan of Mark Ryden?!”

            Louis watched as Harry brightened instantly, “yes! I love his work.”

            “I’ve been wanting to go to his exhibit here but no one would go with me. Hey, would you like to go? How about this Saturday afternoon?” Ali quickly got his phone out, implying for Harry to put his phone number in.

            Harry seemed very happy at the prospect, even went, as far as to say, “You know, it’s been hard for me having to move away from my family and friends. You’re the first person to invite me anywhere!”

            Ali looked at Louis in shock as though he should have done this with Harry already. At the end of the night, Harry was chatting happily with Ali and Louis was discovering things about his friend he never even knew.

            “Oh, that was fun! Thank you so much for letting me go, Louis,” Harry hugged him goodnight, smelling fresh from his shower.

            Louis decided then that he was going to treat Harry as he deserved because he could not lose Harry’s affection to his friends and because he was quickly discovering that Harry was something special. Louis was lucky to have him in his life and he needed to keep him there.

✪✪

            “You’re actually amazing,” Louis said, awestruck at Harry’s brilliance in playing video games.

            “You sound surprised?” Harry moved closer to Louis on the couch, pushing him in mock offense.

            “I’m no longer surprised by anything you do. You seem capable of everything. Perfect,” Louis gushed.

            “Awh Louis, I’m far from perfect –“ Harry was in the middle of tucking his hair behind his ear when they got the call.

            Azalea and Aquarius had escaped prison. Harry and Louis both changed into their unitards quickly, something they both could do in less than three minutes.

            By the time they reached the site, the women were gone and the commissioner told them he did not expect the team to attack anymore in New York City. This meant they were going to have to have a meeting with the other American heroes, keeping the borders on lockdown until the women were found.

            “I bet they’re still here in New York. Probably underground as we speak, they aren’t afraid of us,” Harry spoke solemnly.

            “Yeah, and I bet those other villains are gaining some nerve after this… shit! This is just another fail on our part,” Louis swore. Harry hugged him tightly and tried to reassure him that they would win this but Louis wasn’t convinced.

✪✪

            Louis was about to click “next episode,” as Harry snuggled further into him. They had been watching Portlandia since eight o’ clock, drowsy and cold while giggling under the covers.

            “Ugh, I hate to say this, but I think that should end it for today. I need to work out and you need to shower for that meeting,” Harry suggested, wrapping his lounging robe around himself.

            They weren’t exactly dating just yet. In fact, neither Louis nor Harry had even asked the other out yet. They started cuddling recently; Louis couldn’t resist it when Harry complained about how cold it was. Harry was always cooking for him too and when he had told Louis he was the little spoon who was he to deny this magical human being who did so much for him.

            After Harry had showered and they were both in their suits, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to his car in the garage. It was the first secret passage Louis had allowed the boy to see. It was the one behind his TV set and Harry was beyond thrilled asking Louis about how his torches were lit and if he had every let anyone else down here.

            “No, the answer is absolutely not. Consider yourself special, Styles, now hop in,” Louis’ Aston Martin DB10 was something Louis considered akin to his first child, hard to get as it was a British car but England was Louis’ homeland and he was able to pull some strings after saving some lives in a private deal.

            “You are such a good driver,” Harry praised, watching as they sped by tower after tower, then adding cautiously, “Louis, are the other superheroes, are they nice? It’s just that I’ve never met any besides you.”

            Louis turned to him quizzically, “I thought you were from Portland?

            “I am but I was never apart of the Superhero Association for the US, I always just worked in small crimes. I mean not always small, but never any villains involved,” Harry explained.

            “Hmm. So the Commissioner called you in specifically? You most know my friend Adam, the Flaming Lord? He works the West Coast and sometimes worked in Oregon?”

            “No, I’ve never come across him. But I have a question for you. Why didn’t you stay in England? There’s plenty of villains there,” Harry must have been pondering on this thought because he seemed excited at the prospect.

            Louis sighed dramatically, “another time, Cherry Blossom. Another time.”

            Harry laughed teasingly, watching as Louis pulled into the driveway of a black house. They entered quietly, following the sound of voices into the dinning room where they were met with three other superheroes and the Commissioner.

            “Mega Bolt! And have you all met Green Heart? Oh! Silly me, of course you haven’t. He’s originally from Portland but I’ve asked him to move to New York to be Louis’ sidekick. Anyways, he’s officially joining us so you’ll be seeing him a lot more.”

            Harry glared at the Commissioner when he called him Louis’ “sidekick,” but Louis couldn’t help but feel his ego grow a little at the idea.

            “Now, we need to get to business. As you know,” the Commissioner spoke with humiliation as he had to admit Azalea and Aquarius had escaped under his extremely protective watch.

            “But how? How did they get out of there?” Adam, The Flaming Lord, questioned. Louis could tell his nerves were on end; there had been several attacks from Villains on the West Coast within the past few weeks.

            “If we don’t get them there will only be more attacks! They’ve risen the bravery out of all of them!” Lady Hex, who was the most serious out of all of them and forbid ever telling Louis her real name, protested.

            The Commissioner wiped the sweat from his forehead with a paper towel, “You don’t think I know this!”

            “Listen, I think what the Commissioner is trying to say is that we need to work together, constantly inform each other when we see suspicious things and check the borders consistently,” Louis spoke sternly, he wasn’t much in the mood to deal with all of the yelling.

            The Commissioner nodded enthusiastically, and eventually they were able to come to terms with their new strategy. Louis was ready to leave after the two-hour meeting and Harry seemed quieter than usual, not speaking much throughout the meeting.

            When they arrived home, Harry immediately went to change and Louis went to the kitchen to heat up some leftovers. When Harry came out of his bedroom, Louis gained some courage. They had been dancing around this for a while and he needed to know what they were. Going out for ice cream and playing footsies under the table of a Chinese restaurant then cuddling while watching TV. But it always ended there and Harry always went back to his own bed. It truly had become his own bed; Louis had not even attempted to suggest him looking around for his own place. Nor did he want to and Harry himself had not brought up the issue either, which gave Louis some ease that he wanted this as well.

            “Harry, uh, do you want to stay in my bed tonight?” Louis looked up from his stir-fry to gage Harry’s reaction. Harry simply stared back, obviously unsure of what Louis was implying.

            “It’s just that, I don’t see the point in having to leave my bed after we get done watching whatever we choose to watch and having to go to some cold bed,” Louis explained weakly.

            Harry smiled though and nodded his head but Louis could tell there was still something going on in there that he wasn’t completely okay with it. The answer, though, came soon enough. Louis had just turned over to wrap his arms around Harry’s tummy when Harry asked him what had obviously been bothering him all night.

            “Louis, do you just view me as your sidekick or as an equal, a partner? Because I think my powers are equal to yours and I need to know you don’t view me as a second in command,” Harry took a deep breath, turning his body around to face Louis.

            “Well… I guess at first I was scared of you and that you’d take my job away from me and if I’m being honest I still like the idea of you only being my sidekick because I’ve been doing this alone for so long,” Louis looked in Harry’s eyes nervously.

            “I’m not trying to take anything away from you, Louis. I only want to help you,” Harry traced Louis’ stubble with his skinny forefinger before leaning towards him to kiss him, the kiss was gentle and sweet and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist to keep him close. “Only trying to help. Only trying to help. You’ve held this burden on your own for far too long.”

✪✪

            “Have you ever dealt with him before?” Harry asked, after they had gotten in Louis’ car. They got a call about a villain named “Hydro Bat,” all they knew was that he had the power to fly and he had interrupted a gala and held some of the wealthy attendees hostage as he stole important artifacts.

            “I’ve never come across him, no,” Louis spoke with frustration, “I just don’t get it. This is professional criminal activity. Not something a villain would waste their time doing.”

            “Maybe he just wanted a bit of sick fun, Lou. Don’t stress yourself with the intentions or conspiracy theories,” Harry sighed, rubbing Louis’ neck.

            Over all, catching him was easy – too easy. Louis had sped and knocked him down, Harry instantly coming behind him to wrap some vines that he grew from the floor around his wrists and ankles, holding him down until the Commissioner and police arrived. Louis turned to Harry suspiciously; something about this just didn’t feel right.

            The answer to his suspicions was discovered a few hours later when the police had finished searching the building for safety procedures. They found Ana Anderson’s dead body, a lethal scratch across her neck. Ana Anderson was the owner of property in Texas that contained oil; she made fame in New York City when she began hosting Galas and exhibits with the world’s best artists.

            “God I’m so stupid! I should have known they were using him as a decoy,” Louis crouched down in frustration, rubbing his face harshly while making sure his mask maintained it’s same position.

            They went to Ana Anderson’s house in hopes of finding Azalea and Aquarius. They had definitely been there but they were gone. The house had been rampaged and all of the files from Ana’s home office had been taken.

            “What are they after?” Louis gasped, looking at the state of the room.

            “Don’t you think it’s her land and oil?” Harry asked, walking towards her computer.

            “They have plenty of money, they are probably trying to gain access to her oil to make deals,” Louis groaned, there was no telling where they were now.

            The Commissioner came in the room, his face solemn, “How about you guys go home and come by my office later this week once we have more evidence.”

            “We know it was them! WE NEED TO STOP THEM!” Louis shouted, making Harry turn towards him sadly.

            “You don’t think I know that! What are we supposed to do?!” The Commissioner sighed, the expression on his face was once of pure exhaustion.

✪✪

            “A new superhero has graced the city of New York. He goes by “Green Heart” and accompanies Mega Bolt. Despite this new sidekick, Mega Bolt has yet to capture Azalea and Aquarius, the notorious villainesses who have murdered the beloved Ana Anderson. Watch her family’s emotional plea to capture these witches up next,” The news reporter spoke oddly cheerfully, her smile never leaving her plastic face.

            Louis turned the TV off angrily, watching Harry as he entered the room, his towel held loosely around his waist. Louis opened his arms eagerly, Harry sitting on his lap carefully.

            “Let’s go out. I really want to try this new deli, the salads look amazing,” Harry gushed, mewling as Louis brushed his hair with his fingers.

            “Fine, but I’m paying this time,” Louis announced.

            They ate happily, sitting on the same side of the booth and momentarily forgetting their worries. Harry took a large bite from Louis’ Reuben sandwich, gushing about how he wished he could eat bread more often.

            When they made it to bed the mood changed. Louis felt it when Harry began scooting backwards. Louis knew Harry was trying to be subtle but he really wished Harry would not be subtle concerning such matters as his ass on Louis’ dick. Louis flipped Harry on his back, laying on top of him and kissing his neck. Harry held onto Louis’ shoulders while his eyes flickered and toes curled.

            “Do you want me to fuck you?” Louis asked, peppering Harry’s ear with kisses.

            Harry moaned, “I thought that was obvious.”

            Louis fingered him softly watching hungrily as Harry rocked on his fingers. When Louis believed he was loose enough, Harry quickly flipped on top of Louis.

            “No, I’m riding you,” Harry said grumpily, he was pouting because Louis had insisted on fingering him longer than Harry thought he needed. But this was the first time they were having sex and Louis wanted to make sure Harry was completely comfortable.

            The minute Harry took him in Louis believed he was experiencing an exorcism. He had never in his life experienced sex like this. Harry rode him like was trying to win the Kentucky Derby and Louis was certain he was about to see his brain with the way his eyes were rolling backwards. Louis had never been more grateful for Harry’s early morning workouts, he used to complain when his little spoon left the bed early but those squats had done magic.

            Harry refused to give up even when his thighs started to shake, his pretty hair dampened by sweat. Louis looked up at the ceiling trying to control his speed; his super speed had been a problem in sex before. He tended to lose control and thrust faster than the other person was ready for so he had to constantly remind himself to stiff up a little. Louis lost his control when he began to orgasm; his body just naturally sped up as he came. He thrust deeply inside of Harry, his hips moving so fast he could barely feel the bed anymore. He heard Harry shriek as he came inside of him, looking down at Louis with wide eyes.  

            His cheeks were red as Louis rode out his orgasm, willing his body to slow down. Harry came shortly after, rolling over on his back after he had finished. They were both out of breath and looked at each other giddily before bursting into laughter.

            “My god… Louis, I wasn’t aware super speed made you a sex god in bed,” Harry laughed, his cheeks flushed to what Louis knew was the maximum. “You could have warned a guy.”

            “And I wasn’t aware that you grew plants when having sex, Cherry Blossom,” Louis laughed, looking at his bedroom wall that was covered in ferns, vines, elephant ears, and succulents. Harry covered his face in embarrassment, looking around at their new garden.

            “Well…at least it’s pretty,” Louis commented before adding, “Still not as pretty as you though.”

            “Oh my god that was so corny,” Harry barked, still catching his breath, “but very sweet.”

            It took them a while to cool down enough to fall asleep, kissing each other lazily and giggling more at the state of each other.

✪✪

      Louis could not think of a time when he was happier. Louis had never been miserable but he always felt alone. Even when he met other super heroes they didn’t see each other enough and had their own duties. His friends who knew couldn’t relate to the pressure and sometimes resentment of the “gift” he had. They claimed to envy his powers but they would never be able to understand the responsibility that came with it.

            Having Harry around was having someone who completely understood and could sympathize. It wasn’t just that, it was how special Harry was. He lit Louis’ life like the thousands of candles now present in Louis’, their, house. Louis secretly loved having to deal with the hundreds of pots of plants hanging from their walls and ceiling that Louis continuously hit his head on. And the herb garden in their kitchen that hung on their wall for Harry to use “fresh ingredients.”

            Every counter space had at least one vase of flowers that Harry could keep alive with his powers. Louis also enjoyed his view from the couch when Harry did his afternoon yoga in little shorts then proceeded to meditate and pray.

            Harry’s love for animals introduced a puppy into their life. Louis couldn’t say no to Harry in situations like that. Harry had secretly been looking up English bulldog breeders in the area. He showed Louis pictures of the small chunky dogs relentlessly and Louis had always wanted a dog, so he decided to give in. Harry had named the dog “Bluebell.” And Louis quickly became the pup’s best friend.

            His sex life was also amazing; even though that wasn’t the biggest concern for his relationship with Harry… it was nice. Harry loved sucking him off in the morning after he worked out and he felt like it was time for Louis to get up as well.   Louis’ favorite was when Harry rode him in the early mornings, still in his sleepy haze as he rubbed his eyes. His curls were a mess and he looked so innocent from the waist up that sometimes Louis forgot Harry was riding his dick like it was his lifeline.

            Louis’ friends adored Harry and his great love advice, though Louis had to admit, he was finding less of a reason to meet up with his friends. It was fun while he was single, being able to drink and play games. He still played games but it was with Harry and it was so much sweeter.

Harry was constantly encouraging them to take trips to places. They visited the Rhode Island seaside whenever they had a holiday (though, Superheroes really didn’t get holidays). Harry was in love with its beauty. He loved digging in the ocean bottom with Louis, and talking about mermaids. He even grew some plants in the ocean for the little fish to hide in. He loved when Louis sped on top of the water, even going so far that dolphins jumped in excitement. Louis did it so much just because Harry loved seeing the dolphins. Bluebell would go absolutely crazy when they made an appearance, jumping in Harry’s arms excitedly.

Louis started to notice something odd with Harry as the weeks passed; something worrisome. Louis woke up early in the morning on more than one occasion to the sound of vomiting, he was going to ask if Harry was okay but Harry quickly came out of the bathroom and acted as though nothing had happened. And the way he looked at Louis threateningly gave him the hint not to ask so he assumed it was just from his new workout routine. Though… he was more emotional and tired, which worried Louis because he was used to Harry being a ball of energy but lately he took a nap daily.

Louis had not had much time to dwell on it too much though, since every other day they were getting calls. This day was especially different and exciting for Louis in that they received a call from the Commissioner that Azalea and Aquarius had been spotted near Ana Anderson’s niece’s house.

Louis and Harry had never gotten ready and arrived at site faster. They both busted into the house, not even thinking about taking a slow entrance at the chance that the women would get away. Azalea and Aquarius both smiled up happily at the two of them, as though they had been expecting them.

            “My, my… we stayed around just to meet your new buddy, Mega Bolt,” Aquarius smirked, rubbing her hand up and down Azalea’s side.

            “Well, I’m Green Heart,” Harry said bravely, quickly wrapping Aquarius to the wall with his vine.

            Azalea seemed to be expecting it though, as she quickly cut the vines with her nails and Aquarius threw Harry against the wall. Louis turned back briefly to see a fear in Harry’s eyes that wasn’t normal; he quickly ran towards Aquarius and pinned her down. Harry had tied Azalea to the wall. Louis smiled in relief. They had gotten them.

            Before he could become too cheerful, Aquarius smiled up at him seductively, “I quite like this.”

            Suddenly, Azalea’s nails grew several inches and cut her own restraints in the blink of an eye. Aquarius crippled both Harry and Louis to the floor using the water in their bodies. They both fought as hard as they could, Harry trying over and over again to restrain the women.

Azalea pulled a woman out from behind the desk. Neither of the boys had been aware she was there, her mouth gagged. Azalea smiled evilly at them before cutting across the woman’s neck. Both Harry and Louis squirmed at the sight. Louis hated that more than anything. Watching innocent people die.

✪✪

            Louis and Harry were both down in spirits for several days. They felt responsible for Eliza Anderson’s death and they continuously ran into Azalea and Aquarius. Each time they failed. Each time the women escaped. Louis started to wonder why they hadn’t killed Harry and him yet, but Aquarius answered his unspoken question one evening, claiming that fighting both of them was too much fun.

            The villainesses even once had a make out session in front of them just to prove they could spend any amount of time doing whatever while Harry and Louis tried to find a way out of Aquarius’ control.

            The women hadn’t killed anyone since Eliza’s death, which relieved Louis greatly. Most of the time the calls were simply that the women were dancing around a jewelry store, waiting for them to arrive. The news channels continuously showed footage of the fights from the security cameras. No one had called them failures yet, simply because Aquarius’ power was unmatched. There was a call for more superheroes, but they were swamped with the rise of other criminal activity and villains in their protected areas.

✪✪

            Louis came home from a much-needed night of drinking with his friends; Harry had hastily declined the offer to go with him claiming he just wanted to stay home with Bluebell. Louis didn’t think he simply had the blues and wanted a night in, so he kissed him bye and promised to be back before one A.M.

            When Louis returned, Harry was passed out in their bed with Bluebell who was much bigger now and could climb into the bed using their doggy staircase. The next morning he had slept in longer than Louis, which was an immediate red sign. Louis thought back to strange changes in Harry over the past several weeks and how afraid he looked whenever Aquarius held him down and Louis knew it wasn’t fear for himself. Harry was much braver than that.

            Louis was going to address this as soon as Harry woke up; he was figuring this out or forcing Harry to the hospital. He decided to make Harry some eggs and bacon, thinking it would be a sweet romantic gesture for his ill lover. He was just starting his second batch of bacon when Harry walked in, smiling and yawning with Bluebell trotting behind him.

            “You made breakfast?” Harry kissed Louis on the cheek in greeting.

            Louis was just about to kiss him back when Harry’s nose scrunched up in disgusting, “Hey, I’m sorry I’m not a chef. I’m trying here!”

            “That’s not it –“ Harry ran off holding his mouth before he could finish.

            Louis ran after him, forgetting his cooking bacon. He was met with Harry kneeling and puking in the toilet. He quickly got behind Harry and rubbed his back, holding his hair back.

            “Harry, babe, we need to go to the doctor. Today. No more waiting. This isn’t normal,” Louis glared in concern; his voice quivering as he thought about how sick Harry must be for this to last so many weeks.

            Harry weakly turned around, “I’ve already been.”

            Louis suddenly felt anger building inside of him, “you went without telling me? AND you didn’t tell me what’s wrong after you came back? Is that where you have been going when you said you were leaving to meet with Ali?”

            Harry’s eyes began to fill with tears as he felt Louis’ anger and his own nerves beginning to act up, the day had finally come to tell Louis, “Louis…I’m… I’m pregnant.”

            Louis stood up abruptly, walking backwards until he hit the wall. This wasn’t what he was expecting. He wasn’t even aware – he had had no idea.

            Harry must have been able to tell because he burst into tears, “I’m so sorry, Louis! I didn’t know how to tell you that I could get pregnant without you thinking I was a freak so I never asked you to use condoms. Then when I find out, I didn’t want to tell you because you were already so stressed out. I felt horrible and scared. I was so alone.”

            Louis stared back at Harry in disbelief, “Don’t play the victim. You know I wouldn’t have thought you were a freak. I know certain men can carry, everyone does. Don’t put your own insecurities on me. And…. and then you went to the appointments without me?”

            “Not only that, but you actually went on missions with me! Knowing you are carrying our child and we were in a horrible position.”

            Harry couldn’t breathe at this point, “DON’T YOU EVER ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING ABOUT MY BABY!”

            “Our baby. _Our_ baby,” Louis shook with angry, leaving the bathroom slowly. He felt something hard hit his head, turning around to see Harry had thrown the hand soap at the back of his head.

            Louis left quickly, making sure to slam the door. He drove to one of the only people who knew about who he really was. And one of the few he would actually allow himself to cry in front of.

            Ali opened the door, obviously surprised by Louis’ visit, “Louis? What’s – he told you, didn’t he?”

            “You knew? You knew and you didn’t tell me?” Louis screamed, entering his house angrily. Could he trust anyone?

            “That was for Harry to tell. And don’t be mad at me, I was helping him all along. You should thank me,” Ali smiled, trying to ease the tension.

            “He should have told me before he even thought about telling you,” Louis snapped.

            Ali’s smile dropped, “Louis, he was scared. You have to understand where he was coming from.”

            “No – fuck – no! I get that he was scared but that is no excuse! He still went on missions with me. He was going to appointments. How long was he going to wait to tell me?!”

            “Louis, I don’t know and I tried to stop him from going on the missions with you but he was scared you would get hurt without him there,” Ali sighed, rubbing his face in distress.

            Louis groaned, feeling the tears slide down his face involuntarily. He needed to scream. “I’ve been doing this job without him for years, and me getting hurt is a lot better than our baby getting killed.”

            “Don’t be an asshole to him, he needs you,” Ali rubbed Louis’ back comfortingly.

            “Too late,” Louis grumbled, “it’s just that I was so worried about him and he knew all along and didn’t tell me. He made me miss out on doctor’s appointments for our baby.”

            Ali nodded sympathetically, scratching his beard momentarily before sighing, “there’s nothing you can do about that though. It’s too late. So just go now and be there for every single doctor’s appointment that kid ever has.”

            Louis laughed sadly, his mind clearing up. He was disgusted with himself for how he had reacted towards Harry. He knew he had somewhat of a right to be upset but he still should have been more sympathetic. Now he was worried Harry was going to leave the safety of their apartment in anger.

            “I’m going to go check on him…and apologize,” Louis whispered the last part.

            “Yes, GO,” Ali shouted, shoving Louis out of the door.

✪✪

      “Harry,” Louis called out, hoping the boy had not left the apartment. He followed the sounds of the snuffling nose, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Harry on their bed.

            Harry sat up instantly when he saw Louis, looking at him nervously. Louis ran over to him, hugging him tightly and apologizing profusely. He soothed Harry’s tears away with various rubs and kisses, not stopping until Harry had visibly calmed down.

            “How many weeks are you?” Louis asked, brushing Harry’s hair with his fingers.

            Harry sighed deeply, smiling at him happily, “13 weeks.”

            “Do you know the sex?” Louis asked sadly, believing he had missed everything.

            “No, silly, I won’t know that until I’m about 20 weeks,” Harry giggled, “and I would have definitely told you before then.”

            “Just one then?” Louis smiled, trying to lift Harry’s shirt up as though he could see the baby.

            “Just one,” Harry grinned back.

            Louis softly touched Harry’s stomach, feeling only a bit of softness there, “But actually I’m already showing! That’s why I was kind of surprised you never said anything.”

            Louis smiled adoringly, he was really not showing at all but he wasn’t about to ruin that for Harry, “you’re right. I’m an idiot.”

            “Hey, Harry… we need to talk. Let’s be serious for a moment. You really can’t go on missions with me anymore. No way in hell. And I promise I won’t go alone. I’m going to talk to the Commissioner about sending another superhero to partner with me. I’ll think of something to make up.”

            Harry nodded sadly, looking ashamed of himself, “I’m sorry Louis, I didn’t mean to put our baby in danger.”

            “No. Don’t’ even worry about it, it’s fine. It’s not your fault,” Louis said sincerely.

            “I love you so much,” Harry gushed, hugging Louis tightly.

            “I love you,” Louis smiled as he kissed Harry fervently. Harry laughed in response, sighing happily as he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.

✪✪

            They hadn’t had any calls over the past few weeks, which was unsettling. He _was_ concerned about what Azalea and Aquarius were planning, so much so that he had started researching water resistance techniques. He was looking in his numerous books bestowed to him by the legend himself, Spiderman, whom Louis had always admired. Because neither of Louis’ parents were superheroes he did not have the resources or information he needed when dealing with certain villains. He was just about to give up for the night when he saw a picture of a mermaid.

            “HARRY! Harry,” Louis shouted, running towards the balcony where Harry was grilling mushrooms.

            Harry looked up, startled by Louis’ shouting, “What?”

            “Remember –“ Louis opened up the book, though now he wasn’t sure why he needed it, “when you told me about how your father would take you to see mermaids when you were little. And I read how they only reveal themselves to people with powers from the four elements.”

            “Yes, Louis but –“ Harry looked at him quizzically before Louis interrupted him.

            “Harry, I need you to take me to them. I need to learn how to resist Aquarius,” Louis said, losing his breath as he rushed out the words.

            “Louis, I don’t know – my dad took me when I was young and he wouldn’t tell me that kind of information over the phone. We would have to see him and…honestly… I’m not so sure they would not side with Aquarius. They’ve always favored those with power over water.”

            “How could they possibly side with someone who kills innocent people?” Louis was disappointed. He had thought Harry would kiss him due to his genius idea, not make him lose hope.

            Harry hugged Louis sadly, “Lou, it’s. It’s complicated. Mermaids aren’t exactly always _nice_ let’s say. Sometimes they decide they hate humans then the next generation is okay with humans. And so on, so forth.”

            “Harry, I need us to at least try. I can’t watch another person die. I can’t do it,” Louis pleaded. His first priority was Harry and their baby, but stopping Aquarius and Azalea had to be done. Even if that meant ending their lives, which Louis knew he might have to do.

            Harry nodded his head solemnly, “I’ll go call my dad.”

✪✪

            Louis had always loved children. He knew he wanted kids, that was never a question. The issue was whether or not he should actually have them. He knew several superheroes had children, who then later grew into superheroes as well. He just never imagined being able to watch his child sacrifice himself day after day for the good of other people. Even though Louis loved that for himself, despite the stress of the job, the idea of watching his child doing that terrified him.

            Which was why, as he lied next to Harry, rubbing his hands around Harry’s tummy, which had become a favorite past time for him, he wished and prayed that his child would not have any powers; that they could live a normal life.

            “Louis,” Harry started gently, placing his own hand on his tummy, “you never told why you left England. I know your family is a touchy subject but I feel like I should know now that we have a baby on the way.”

            Louis thought carefully, he had a hard time explaining it to people why he had to leave his family. They never understood. But if anyone could, it would be Harry, so he took a deep breath, before finally reaching the point, “When I found out about my powers, well, at first I thought it was really cool.” Louis smiled as Harry laughed, reaching out to grab his hand. “I didn’t really know what it all meant. And I guess, I could have chosen to never use my powers to help others in life-threatening situations. But I’ve always liked helping people. And I felt like if I didn’t, who would.”

            Harry stared intensely at him, listening astutely as Louis went on, “The issue with having non-super parents is that they had no idea what it meant to be who I am. And I knew I was only putting them in danger, which wasn’t okay for me at all. I moved here after I’d been called to help a few times. Eventually I just stayed. I tried to send them money but they always sent it back. Not because they’re angry with me but because they just won’t accept it.”

            “Louis…you’re an idiot.” Louis looked up in shock; he had been expecting Harry’s sympathy.

            “Just why! Why are you _so_ impossible sometimes? You just give, give, give and when people want you, you act like you’re too much for them. Like you’re some horrible baggage!” Harry snapped.

            “Well, excuse me for looking out for the ones I love!” Louis groaned, he was a little annoyed with Harry but he didn’t want to lose his spot snuggling the baby.

            Harry sat up on the couch, but Louis stayed firmly on his stomach, “that would be okay if you ever let people look out for you. Well, I can tell you something, mister, I’m meeting your parents and they’re meeting their grandchild. So get over your “must live lonely life to save the world” complex. God, you’re such a cliché.”

            “You’re lucky you’re pregnant or I would have –“ Louis tickled a squirming Harry, who was laughing so much he sunk back down into the couch.

            “Louis! Stop, I’m going to pee,” Harry laughed breathlessly, getting up to walk towards the restroom. Louis followed behind because he was a clingy sap and also because he wanted to take Harry for a mini adventure.

            “Haz, whenever you’re done I want to show you something,” Louis smiled excitedly, he had been waiting to show this to Harry for a while now. He had actually never shown anyone.   For some reason, Louis viewed it as a safe haven of sorts, which was why he had hidden the passageway behind his shower. He rarely went down there himself but he wanted it to become Harry’s room; Harry’s place. Harry loved swimming more than anyone Louis knew and he also liked the idea of that being Harry’s only source of exercise for his remaining pregnancy. Louis could not help that he was overprotective of the ones he loved. It was in his nature.

            “What?” Harry asked, drying his hands on the petal-decorated towel.

            Louis walked towards his shower, placing his thumb in the nozzle. It suddenly opened up, revealing a scanner for a handprint.   Louis placed his hand sternly on the scanner, the brick wall containing the showerhead opened up revealing a staircase leading underground.

            Harry followed after Louis, laughing nervously as they finally reached the green glowing room. Louis gestured his hands towards the room, displaying the pool behind what appeared to be a glass box. The room was dark; containing more statues of now retired superheroes, including Spiderman.

            “There’s a TV there, and I can move all of your exercise stuff down here. And I know how much you love swimming and I’ve read it’s good for the baby,” Louis walked around, re-inspecting the place.

            “And, plus, every superhero needs a Secret Sanctum. I have mine, and you deserve this one,” Louis rubbed his hands on his jean. The only issue Louis had with this was it was quite chilly down here; he would need to warm up the pool water before Harry was even allowed in.

            “This is so sweet, Louis! I’m a little angry you didn’t show this to me sooner,” Harry clapped his hands together excitedly, looking around it as though he was envisioning all of the possibilities that could take place in this room. “Now… I really need to refurnish and decorate it.”

            “I’ll help you!” Louis said quickly, glancing down at Harry’s belly.

            “But before I even think about that… we need to do the nursery. And honestly, this house is hardly baby friendly, Louis. We really need to look into making some changes,” Harry went on as though he had not heard a thing Louis had said.

            “Alright, whatever you want,” Louis turned on the heater, smiling as Harry continued to list the demands that needed to be made before the baby arrived.

✪✪

            Louis shook his leg nervously, looking around the jet restlessly. He was usually perfectly fine on the private jet, playing one of the gaming systems they offered on the superheroes only jets, or watching a movie or sleeping. He would never use this luxury for off the job travels, but since he needed to arrive in Oregon as quickly as possible to speak with Harry’s dad, he thought it was be okay just this once.

            “Whatcha reading?” Louis looked over at Harry who was looking down at his kindle intently, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pouted. He was adorable.           

            “ _Lonesome Dove_ ,” Harry responded. He didn’t even look up, but smiled knowingly with his eyebrow quirked. He knew Louis was nervous about this whole ordeal, but especially about meeting Harry’s parents.

            “You like Westerns?” Harry nodded, smirking at Louis’ nervous chatter, “God, you’re full of surprises.”

            “Just to be sure, your parents know about us and the baby, right? Hell, why am I even asking? Of course they know,” Louis shook his head, amazed at his own dimness.

            Harry suddenly put his Kindle back in his bag, pulling out a game board from under the table, “do you want to play scrabble?”

            “YOU HAVEN’T TOLD YOUR PARENTS? ABOUT US? ABOUT ANYTHING?” Louis felt his stomach drop, what was he getting himself into.

            “I just haven’t gotten around to telling them, they always thought I was a hopeless romantic so I didn’t want them thinking I was moving too quickly with you,” Harry squeaked, biting his nail apprehensively.

            “And telling them in person is going to change this? I thought you were close to your parents?”

Harry interrupted with an indignant, “I am!”

“So why couldn’t you tell them? We are having a kid together!” Louis was amazed; he had thought this would have definitely come up with countless times Harry called his mother a day. How could it not?

Harry quickly pulled some candles from his large bag.

“Oh no! None of that! Don’t do your nervous candle lighting, we are on a plane!” Louis reprimanded while subconsciously digging for his own cigarettes, before he remembered he had stopped buying them. He hadn’t smoked in a while because he didn’t want his child to see him smoke and because Harry wanted him to quit. It had started as a nervous habit when he moved to New York City and had neither company nor much happiness due to his constant attempts to save the world.

Louis suddenly looked at Harry quizzically, “you weren’t nervous about your parents not knowing until I asked you about it? You were sitting next to me finding it hilarious that I was a nervous wreck yet you hadn’t even told your parents! Your mom is going to notice that bump before you can even say anything.” Harry wasn’t that large by any means but his belly was round and any side angle revealed that he was pregnant.

            Harry couldn’t even prevent himself from smiling at that, “I could have just gained weight from all of that heavy New York street food.”

            “Oh yes, but you miraculously managed to keep your size 2 waist. Oh just go read _Gone With The Wind_.”

            “ _Lonesome Dove_! And…well…this will all be over in a few hours,” Harry swallowed, turning his kindle back on and trying to dive into his book, but his continuous glances towards Louis told him he wasn’t really reading.

            Louis groaned, shoving his jacket over his face but grabbing for Harry’s hand in spite of his annoyance. He rubbed his knuckles thoughtfully, “your nails look pretty.” Harry had painted them a starry silver color when they first got on the plane, biting his lip in concentration as he carefully painted each nail.

✪✪

            “AHH! Yes, yes, yes,” Harry’s mother screamed as she opened the door to Harry and Louis. Harry had deceitfully put on a jacket to hide his bump, carefully leaning forward to hug his mother. Anne turned to Louis cheerfully grabbing him into a tight hug and wearing the same beautiful smile as Harry.

            When she finally let go of Harry and Louis, she quickly led them into the house, “Harry can show you to his old bedroom and dinner will be ready shortly. I thought we could leave that dreary stuff until tomorrow.”

            She promptly went back into the kitchen and Harry led Louis upstairs, explaining to him that his dad should be home shortly.

            “He works at a Wildlife Rescue Center, you know superheroes, they can never stop helping,” Harry laughed.

            Harry’s room was much like Louis expected it to be, covered in posters of bands and pretty flowery covers. Plants decorated his windowsill, which Harry tsked when he saw the state of them, quickly walking over there to heal them.

            “Oi, what’s this?” Louis pointed to the ceiling where a poster of Patrick Dempsey hovered over Harry’s bed.

            Harry didn’t miss a beat, quickly shrugging, “I needed something to finger myself to.”

            “Fuck,” Louis shook his head, amazed at his boy. “This room is quote cute. Very you.”

            “Yeah,” Harry smiled, “I’ve lived here for so long. It’s weird being back and knowing I won’t be staying.”

            “You miss home,” Louis smiled sadly, understanding Harry’s pain.

            “Being with you is my home now,” Harry shook his head, grabbing Louis’ bags to place them in his closet. “Now, my mother is waiting for us to chat her ears off, so let’s go.”

            “When are you going to bring this up?” Louis gestured between the two of them.

            “When you’ve gone to sleep.”

✪✪

            Harry’s mother was wonderful, of course, treating Louis as though she had known him his entire life. Telling about how she had known Harry had superpowers when he was three. Her husband, Lion Eye, had sent yellow roses as he fought Freeze Machine for two weeks. They had died by the end of the first week but the next morning they were miraculously recovered and vibrant as ever. Little Harry was standing next to them excitedly, not fully knowing what he had done either.

            “I don’t have any superpowers, you see, and I was really praying that Harry wouldn’t because I believe you can be just as special and extraordinary without them. And Harry was. He was a little darling but his powers only reflect that, I think.”

            Louis smiled trying to hide the fact that he was very much in love with Harry but going by the smile Anne was wearing along with the sparkle in her eyes, Louis guessed she had already seen through him.

            Harry’s dad arrived just before dinner, smiling broadly at Harry and pulling him in for a large hug, “thought you had forgotten about us in that big city.”

            “I call you every day,” Harry giggled, tossing his braid from his shoulder.

            “Well…I have to admit…the city must have done you some good, you’re glowing!”

            Louis and Harry both gave each other their “oh shit” glance, avoiding eye contact with Anne and Peter. Louis felt Anne staring at him suspiciously, Harry quickly getting his father into the discussion of how his animals were doing.

            Dinner was wonderful, Anne and Peter interrogating the boys about their many adventures and if Harry had found himself a new apartment yet. Harry quickly explained to his mother that he enjoyed living with Louis too much and the location was very convenient.

            “You know, I personally had a sidekick only on a few of my fights, never bothered to have a full time partner,” Peter took a sip from his wine, staring them both down quizzically.

            “I know, dad, but we work very well together and I feel safer having someone else with me at all times,” Harry looked nervous as though he had disappointed his father.

            Peter shrugged before cutting the blueberry pie that was set before them, Louis was extraordinarily full but one look at the plump blueberries had his mouth watering, “I’m assuming after we conquer this Aquarius and Azalea group you’ll be able to move back home?”

            Anne sighed heavily, smiling sympathetically at Harry and Louis, “you know, dear, I think Harry quite likes living in New York and might want to stay there.”

            “I didn’t think he could handle being away from us and Penelope.”

            “Dad, Penelope doesn’t even live at home anymore.”

            “I just miss you that’s all,” Louis didn’t miss how Peter’s eyes started to appear glassy as he said this.

            Harry’s frown revealed it all. He obviously missed his family just as much but he was able to move on with the prospects of his life with Louis and their baby. Louis was worried the news of the baby would only drive them to push Harry to move back home more.

            Harry cleared his throat before taking a deep breath, “Actually, mom and dad, there’s another reason I want to stay in New York.”

            Louis looked up startled; he had thought Harry was waiting until he could hide while Harry revealed this information. Obviously, he had changed his mind.

            “You see…well, uh, I don’t really know where to start,” Harry gauged their reactions; both of his parents were looking at him intently, catching his every word. “I’m in love with Louis. We’re together. And I’m…havin’ababy,” Harry rushed out, quickly taking a sip of his water and hiding behind the glass.

            Louis kept his head down, feeling the stares back and forth from Harry’s parents. Anne was the first to speak up, her face one of concern,

            “Harry! You haven’t been doing missions have you?”

            “I – no.” Harry shook his head, his eyes closed in forced patience.

            “Well, all the more reason for you to come back home,” Harry’s father spoke up, looking at each of them sternly.

“No, dad! That’s not how this works. Louis and I are adults and this is _our_ child. We can take care of them. Now, I love you guys, but I’m content with where I am now.”

            Anne nodded her head, “Yes, we understand, dear,” she smiled largely afterwards, “Now, let’s celebrate! We have a grandbaby coming after all.”

            Harry sighed happily, moving to snuggle his face into his mother’s neck. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Louis moved to grab a piece of pie, finally getting to enjoy the dessert in relief. Harry’s dad was smiling as well, moving over to dot over Harry, Anne committing that she had noticed his tummy.

            “After you guys get back from trying to save the world tomorrow, we must start planning your baby shower!” Anne chirped.

            “Okay, mom, slow down,” Harry giggled. He turned to stare at Louis fondly, who had momentarily forgotten what they were doing tomorrow.

            Louis had lost his appetite at the thought of trying to end Azalea and Aquarius, this wasn’t over and the more talk of the baby reminded Louis that he had a lot more to lose. At the same time, he needed this to end now more than ever.

            Anne was opening a bottle of champagne, giving Harry a glass of sparkling grape juice. Before they knew it, Anne was a sobbing mess talking about when Harry was a baby and how fast he had grown up. About the time Harry had turned her kitchen into a botanic garden. She then insisted on calling Harry’s older sister, Penelope and telling her she had to come to their house on Saturday before Harry and Louis left on Sunday.

            “Oh, I’m going to be on pinterest all the time planning for this baby shower. Now, Louis, do your parents still live in England? They might not be able to make it.”

They went to bed full and happy and Louis couldn’t ruin Harry’s joy by asking him about tomorrow. And as the infamous Scarlett O’ Hara said, “After all, tomorrow is another day,” albeit, she clearly meant in a remark of hope. Harry snuggled back into him before turning around to remind Louis he hadn’t done his “goodnight baby” routine that Louis was certain was more for Harry’s benefit than the baby’s.

✪✪

            Louis was awoken bright and early by Peter, Harry was apparently already up. He walked groggily downstairs after brushing his teeth and putting on his clothes, not even bothering to brush his hair. He was almost too tired to even be nervous, his body urging him to return to bed.

            “So since the baby is going to be born on Easter, I was thinking I could come down a few days before and stay two weeks afterwards to help you adjust. Plus, after the C-section, darling, you will need rest.” Louis heard Anne’s hushed voice coming from the kitchen along with the smell of coffee.

            Anne smiled brightly as Louis entered the room, handing him a plate with a mayonnaise and scrambled egg sandwich, “that’ll keep you nice and full. You guys have quite the journey today.”

            Harry was dressed as well… and so much for the occasion that Louis couldn’t help but laugh. He had what Louis would call a “Kim Possible” outfit, with a black long-sleeve crop top that showed his rounding out tummy and army green skinny cargo pants, complete with tan hiking boots.

            Harry ignored Louis’ laughs, his eyes swollen from exhaustion. He looked a little annoyed and Louis knew it was from his mother’s continuous harassment of showing him her pinterest account. Watching as Anne continued to show him stuff from her account, flipping through too quickly even when Harry asked her to slow down so he could looked at something.

            “Mom, I follow you on pinterest, I will see all of this,” Harry took the last bite of his sandwich and refilled his cup of orange juice.

            Peter had obviously already eaten and he looked anxious to leave, continuing to eye Louis as he ate. Louis was trying to eat as fast as he could, knowing they had a tight schedule. Harry grabbed his messenger bag, filling it with three bottles of water and PB&J’s. Louis wiped his mouth with finality, just as Harry finished packing his bag.

            The drive to the boat took an hour and Harry fell asleep. Louis was too nervous to fall back asleep, wanting to get there as soon as possible. When he could see the dock from the car, he shook Harry’s shoulder gently and began to grab Harry’s bag. Peter parked and went to the booth where his friend was waiting to hand him the needed equipment.

            “Does your father own this boat?

            “No, it belongs to his friend. It’s just a little motor yacht.”

            Harry remained in the cabin the entire boat ride. And Louis wanted him to stay there, scared he would get sick from being under the sun for the next two hours. Louis even went under there at one point to go back to sleep, the soft rocking of the boat lulling him quickly. They had no idea how long this would take and Louis needed to be well rested.

            Once they arrived at land, they then had to hike for several miles in order to reach the lagoon. Louis didn’t like making Harry walk this much but there was no other way, and Louis was going to treat Harry to everything he wanted until the end of time for carrying his child and standing alongside him through all of this. Louis walked over towards him and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, stopping him so he could kiss his cheek.

            “You’re amazing, you know that?” Louis whispered in his ear while he rubbed his lower back that always caused Harry so much pain. They held hands the rest of the way there, Louis fretting over Harry every time he so much as stumbled over a rock.

            The closer they got, the mistier the air became. It was a little spooky and Louis wondered if any non-supers had ever accidentally entered into this part of the land. Peter led them into a cave that was full of turquoise and purple minerals. When the water of the lagoon began to reflect on the wall, Peter turned back around, telling them he would be outside of the cave and explaining that mermaids did not like more than two humans in their presence.

            Louis watched Harry dig around the shoreline of the lagoon, obviously looking for something. He didn’t ask though, seeing how focused Harry was on his task. Finally, he pulled a stone from the ground with a triumphant “Ah ha!” He then placed it to his mouth before throwing it into the lagoon.

            “Now we wait,” Harry said as he made his way back over to Louis.

            And wait they did, for an hour. Louis grew incredibly impatient and frustrated, asking Harry why they were taking so long.

            “Mermaids love to tease and frustrate. They’re purposely taking a long time,” Harry sighed as he placed his head on his knees.

            As soon as he said that, a dark haired girl, well what appeared to be a girl, popped her head out of the water. Louis shouted in shock, just as another head surfaced from the water. Harry walked towards them, looking back at Louis to follow. The mermaids swam closer at this, a smirk decorating each of their faces.

            “Well, someone with a gift of the elements ask for our presence. So we come, only out of curiosity. This hasn’t happened in many years,” the dark haired mermaid stated, looking at Harry fiercely. Their heads were strictly angled towards Harry, as though they weren’t aware that Louis was there.

            “I remember you,” the blonde, pointed noise mermaid said, still only staring at Harry as though they had tunnel vision.          

            “Yes, I came here with my father once. Although on much more pleasant terms,” Harry spoke softly.

            “Pleasant terms? Why, what’s wrong now? Well… I think I know actually,” the blonde seemed interested in Harry while the other one continued to smirk, her face unsettling.

            “And that is?” Harry coughed; his own eyebrows quirking sassily as he caught the atmosphere of this meeting.

            She pushed herself onto the rock, her long hair covering her body, “you’re pregnant. And pregnant with one who beholds powers of an element. And you want us to gift them.”

            Harry turned to Louis startled, they had no idea there child had powers, or was going to have powers. They had both been secretly hoping the baby would not.

            “No, that’s not what this is about,” the mermaid looked genuinely surprised by this, but their faces remained smug.

            “Hmm… then tell us.”

            “Louis,” Harry turned to him, waiting for him to start and just as he began to speak up the dark haired mermaid interrupted.

            “We don’t speak to those who can not control the elements,” she never once even so much as glanced at Louis, her eyes remained fixated on Harry. It was creepy to say the least.

            “Fine! Fine. Well, we have a horrible situation on our hands. There are two villains and they’re murdering innocent people almost weekly and they’re gaining more control of the city as we speak. One of them can control water, and we need to know how to stop her,” Harry pleaded, he was trying to leave out as much detail as possible.

            “Aquarius?” Harry nodded as the brunette went on, “How do you know she has not already come to us?”

            Harry’s face was one of despair and Louis angrily kicked his leg in the rocks. This only seemed to excite the mermaids as they grinned devilishly.

            “We said ‘might’, not that she has. And besides, what’s in it for us?”

            “Anything. Anything we can give you. But this has to stop. People are dying,” Harry begged.

            The blonde one spoke up again, “You say that as if we are supposed to care.”

            Harry groaned angrily, “Just tell us what you want!”

            “No, I take no demands from humans,” and before they could blink, the dark haired one had vanished with a flick of her tail.

            The blonde mermaid remained, her freckles evident on her face as the sunlight acted as a spotlight on her. She seemed to be calculating Harry, staring at him deeply before move her eyesight towards his belly. Harry suddenly became uneasy, instinctively moving his hands towards his small bump, protecting it from her thoughts.

            She quirked her eyebrow at this and flicked her long hair off of her shoulder, “How about…some blood and a lock of hair.”

            She pulled out a cold, black stone dagger, and the end sharp enough to penetrate with a simple brush. “And I want it from your stomach.”

            “No!” Harry and Louis screamed a the time, Louis running forward to block Harry from her, her head suddenly tilted toward the right, never laying eyes on Louis. Harry was protecting his stomach tightly, making sure no inch of it was visible.

            “Fine the, let all those people die,” she quirped, happily placing the dagger back inside her bag made from shells and moss.

            “You can take my blood and hair, but not from my stomach. I don’t want that to hurt my baby,” Harry spoke quickly.

            The mermaid nodded, moving her hand in indication for Harry to come forward, he leaned down carefully and placed his hand out. She first cut a lock of his hair, placing it in a shell. Then she grabbed a jar from her bag, and tested the dagger on her own finger. Louis watched nervously as she edged it towards Harry’s hand. This would be over before they knew it. Suddenly, Harry let out a cry and before Louis could even understand what took place he saw blood painting Harry’s stomach. She had cut him there after all. Louis ran towards them angrily. She had already placed the jar of blood in her bag. She threw the dagger towards the ground.

            Louis moved to tackle her before she threw three scales from her own tail, “those will only help. They won’t do it for you. You have to do it, and the dagger will end it.”

            She swam off and Louis immediately turned to Harry who was white with shock. Louis moved towards him, gently removing Harry’s hands from his stomach. The cut wasn’t very deep, it was the only the blood deceiving them. But Louis still didn’t feel comfortable about this. He screamed for Peter as he collected the dagger and scales, wondering if any of this was really worth it. He should have never pushed Harry to do this; he should have found someone else with powers over one of the elements.

            Louis didn’t know how he and Peter managed to safely get Harry on the boat, the adrenaline was pumping through them both was all Louis could figure. Peter grabbed the first aid kit quickly, cleaning Harry’s wound before bandaging it. That would have to do it for now.

            Louis spent the ride back to shore, anxiously holding onto Harry, whispering anything in his ear. They would be fine. Their baby was fine. He wanted to scream as he looked out at the sea, land not in sight. Harry wouldn’t keep his hands off of his bump, desperate to make sure his baby was okay.

            The hospital room was just noise for Louis. The doctors assured them that the cut wasn’t deep enough to hurt the baby or Harry, but Peter and Louis both knew their main concern was the weapon used. The minute they were given the “okay” to leave, Peter called his friend, Paloma, a healer. He knew that she would be able to tell if there was a damage that went beyond basic biology.

            Harry had fallen asleep on their way back home, Anne a nervous wreck as she opened the door. Louis and Peter carried Harry in and sat him on the couch, Anne coming up close behind them with a warm rag and pressed it to Harry’s forehead. Louis couldn’t help but continuously look over his shoulder to see if anyone was at the door yet. He shouldn’t have even worried about that duty as Peter was hovering in front of the window.

            The knock came shortly after eight, promptly waking Harry up. Peter ran towards the door, opening it with a hushed “thank god.”

            “Alright, alright. Let’s see,” Paloma walked towards Harry, lifting his shirt to examine the cut. She asked them several questions, which only made Louis more nervous because it appeared as though she was concerned.

            Louis finally had enough of the questions and snapped, “Can you just please tell us if he’s going to be okay?”

            Paloma pursed her lips as she gently pulled Harry’s shirt back down, “The thing about the black stone dagger is that the true damage is done solely based on the intention of its use. If the mermaid meant it simply for her own use than there will be no harm…but, it she meant it…in a, let’s say, well, out of maliciousness than there will be life threatening consequences.”

            “THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A HEALER!” Louis screamed, Anne was already sobbing, holding onto Harry tightly as though she were forbidding him from dying.

            The healer quietly responded to Louis’ harsh tone, “There is something I can do… I have an antidote that would rid his body if the black stone’s poison leaked into his body. But the baby would not survive the treatment. We could do it and Harry would live if there were poison in his body. There is no way of telling whether or not there is though, but this would be the safest route for Harry.”

            “Absolutely not,” Harry shook his head. “No way in hell.”

            “ _Harry,”_ Louis groaned, he was in conflict himself. He did not want to lose his baby by any means but the thought of potentially losing both of them was too much.

            “Louis, if you even think about trying to get me to change my mind I will never talk to you again. No, I’m not doing that.”

            “Harry, if the poison is in your body the baby is going to die anyways. Should we really risk this?” Louis cried, holding Harry’s hands and he stared into his eyes earnestly.

            “I’m going to risk it,” Harry said, his tone final. “How long until we know?”

            “A few hours at the most…you’ll break out into a fever,” Paloma answered, her eyes sad as she watched Harry wrap himself in blankets.

            Harry looked at each of them pointedly, “I’m going to sleep, please stop staring me down.”

            Louis couldn’t lie that it worried him how calm Harry was about all of this, he didn’t seem bothered that he could die. He didn’t seem afraid of death. Louis guessed that was the superhero in him – always prepared for the worst. He couldn’t bear it though. He didn’t want to leave Harry’s side but he also couldn’t watch to see if the love of his life was going to break out into a feverish sweat.

            As much as Harry talked it up, he couldn’t fall asleep either, keeping his hand tightly on his bump. Louis curled up behind him on the couch, holding him as Harry began to cry.

            “I’m so sorry, Harry. This is my fault and I won’t ever forgive myself if…. I need you to fight through this. I want you here and I love this baby just as much as you but…please,” Louis choked, grabbing Harry fiercely, trying to do anything to make him understand.

            “Lou – I—,” Harry inhaled sharply, “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did that. I care more about this baby than anything in my entire life. And if you love me, you’ll let me make this decision.”

            Louis remained silent then, watching the clock tick slowly on the living room wall, time seemed to have been halted. The one time he wanted, _needed_ time to move as though he were sleeping, it decided to give him the benevolent gift of slowing down. The one thing mankind universally desires. Harry eventually fell asleep again, too exhausted to stay awake. Louis, though, Louis could not sleep. He watched Harry fiercely, pressing his hand against his forehead every five minutes to make sure he didn’t have a fever. Anne came into the living room with a mug of hot chocolate, sitting down beside Louis on the coffee table. They sat in silence, neither of them ever really glancing at each other as they both stared fiercely at Harry.

At some point in the night, Louis found himself trying to fall asleep, but the feeling of himself being tucked in with a soft blanket kept him awake. He was somewhat startled at the gesture, as he had forgotten the comfort that only comes from a mother’s warmth. This reminded him of a loss he had pushed down for so long, and suddenly the fear of losing Harry was more than he could bear. He had distanced himself from his parents knowing what could happen to them by the mere association of him, and it had taken so much strength to allow Harry in his heart. He had fought for this, and he was not about to lose it again.

✪✪

            “We’re in the clear,” Peter smiled, shaking Louis awake.

            Louis bolted upwards, turning to see Harry eating a piece of toast casually, as though he had not had a near-death experience a mere few hours ago. Well, possibly near-death experience.  

            He ran towards the pregnant boy and held him tightly when he reached him. Harry feigned annoyance but his dimples betrayed him. Louis hoped their baby would have dimples, but then again, this would prevent much needed parental discipline from taking place.

            “Penelope will be here in a few hours, she’s very excited to see you both,” Anne smiled, handing Louis a plate of cinnamon toast, “I can’t believe I’m going to have all my babies with me again.”

            “Mom, it hasn’t even been a year,” Harry groaned, his eyes lustfully staring at Louis’ plate of fresh, warm toast.

            Anne ignored his comment, biting her lip as she stared at them both, “Hmm, maybe I should make you guys some pancakes? We could have some brunch with Penelope.”

            “Can I have some now?” Harry grinned, his eyes widening the way it always did when he was excited. Like a six year old on his way to Disneyworld.

            His mother sighed but nodded, Harry was pretty much impossible to say no to as this point but no one was going to complain. They were just grateful that they still had him to please. Anything he asked for was gratefully given.

✪✪

            “We’re actually going to find out the baby’s sex when we get back to New York. But we aren’t sure we are actually going to reveal it anyone else yet though,” Harry beamed, Penelope smiling around a mouthful of blueberry pancakes.

            Louis wasn’t quite sure how he felt about Penelope. In the short time he had met her, she revealed herself to be pompous. All throughout their game of scrabble, she asked several questions, directed mostly at Louis. Her favorite question was how they could possibly want to raise a baby in New York City and fight crime at a moments notice. “I just don’t understand…who was going to watch the baby when you receive an emergency call?”

            “I just think Harry really needs to stay here. Louis can fly back on the weekends,” Penelope sighed.

            Harry was too busy eating his turkey bacon and searching pinterest to really pay her any mind, but Louis couldn’t control his tongue, especially not at this moment.

            “I am not going to be away from my child,” Louis snapped, “We will have this worked out by the time the baby is born.”

            Anne stopped stirring the peanut sauce for the chicken, looking between the two of them as though they were siblings arguing. Harry looked up at the tone of Louis’ voice. Louis was tired of her questioning how they were going to raise their child and demanding Louis spending time away from them.

            “Penelope, drop it or you won’t be my baby’s godmother,” Harry chastised. Louis could tell he was truly aggravated, his glare (Louis’ favorite kitten glare) evident on his rounding face.

            Dinner was rather cheerful, Harry discussing the baby shower he had started planning with his mother. Anne discussed how often she was going to visit New York, which made Louis a little uneasy. He truly liked Anne, but he also loved having his apartment consisting of only Harry and him and by the sounds of it, she was planning on making several trips.

            “So, I’ll of course stay a week for the baby shower. And you’ll definitely need me to be there before the baby is born and after, so a few weeks then.”

            Harry nodded enthusiastically to all of this, smiling at Louis as though this should excite them both. Penelope remained quiet throughout the dinner, obviously still annoyed by Harry’s earlier threat of denouncing her as their baby’s godmother.

            By the time they had finished dessert, Louis was ready to take a hot shower with Harry, hold him and rub his belly until Harry fell asleep. Harry always liked that, in fact, he got quite upset when it didn’t take place.  

            Harry was all too keen on them watching a movie as a family though and Penelope was suddenly very interested in knowing everything about Louis. Within the past few hours she had apparently grown very fond of Louis.

            “So, do you guys have any baby names picked out yet?” She chirped while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

            Harry responded before making his vote for the movie, “yes, loads. I’ve just been trying to make sure they sound good with Tomlinson, but that’s not that hard at all.”

            “Well…that’s a little heteronormative, don’t you think? Why not just hyphenate both of your last names?” Penelope suggested.

            “Oh, there’s no need. I’m taking Louis’ name when we get married anyways,” Harry spoke nonchalantly, evidently unbothered by his sister’s remarks.

            They ended up watching _The Princess Bride,_ Harry falling asleep in the middle of it. Louis was too into it to fall asleep but he couldn’t blame Harry. It had been an exhausting 48 hours. Peter gave into slumber right before the ending, and it was hard to even hear what was being said over his and Harry’s snores. Even though Louis had felt some internal tension while being with Harry’s family, despite how truly wonderful and gracious they were, he was seeing the environment and love that Harry grew up in. It made sense how Harry was so spectacular. Not only had he had a spark since the day he was born, but also the people around him had molded him into a generous, kind-hearted person. He felt as though he owed them a great debt.

✪✪

            With the sound of rain pounding on their balcony, Louis sat alongside Harry on the outdoor couch, protected by the little roof they had. They had found out a few weeks prior that they were expecting a baby girl and Louis was for certain he had never been this anxious. He was excited, of course he was, but he was also nervous. He still didn’t know how to handle all of this.

            Harry smiled from the rim of his tea-filled mug, “I love the rain.”

            Louis nodded agreeably, glancing through Harry’s “nursery lookbook.” It looked like they were either doing a whimsical/fantastical/magical woodland fairytale or a fairy garden nursery.

            “These are very nice,” Louis smiled, wishing he had been creative enough to come up with Harry’s ideas.

            “The woodland theme I had as an option no matter what, but the fairy garden I reserved for our little girl. It’s not that I believe in restricting children or anyone to gender roles or stereotypes but I just thought a fairy garden was so sweet for a little girl, you know. She’ll be our little fairy.”

            “No, no, I totally get it,” Louis smiled; he couldn’t wait to meet her, knowing that she was already the most dedicated, beautifully sweet little angel. They had already chosen to name her Bliss Belle, over the other option of Wren Rain. Harry and Louis both adored the two names, but Harry was leaning towards Bliss Belle from the get-go if the baby was a girl.

            Harry moved to set his legs across Louis’ lap, “I just want to get started as soon as possible. This needs to be ready long before our little Bliss gets here.”

            Louis forced a smile, his own dark thoughts suddenly parading into the forefront of his mind like a black parade, cheerfully throwing their batons in unison, reminding him of the deed that needed to be done if he were to live a somewhat peaceful life with this child.

            It’s not that there were not going to be other super villains that Louis had to fight alongside Harry, but he hoped and believed none as bad as Aquarius and Azalea. They were, as his horrible superhero analogy would require, his kryptonite. He wanted them gone; he never wanted them to have the opportunity to live in the same world as his daughter.

            “Yeah, yeah I would love that,” Louis finally spoke, his voice weak with unspoken fear. Harry didn’t seem to notice, too wrapped up in his nursery glow to really hear Louis.

            “Okay, since we agreed to do the fairy garden theme, I’m going to start buying the pieces if that’s okay, oh! And we need to put some of these items on our wish list for the baby shower. By the way, my mother is already starting to plan that, she’s so excited.”

            The blue-eyed boy, again, forced a smile. He desperately wanted to appreciate these basic baby talk things. And he did. But it was as though his mind only allowed to him enjoy a fraction of it. Harry suddenly grabbed his hand, smiling up at him from his lounging position. The curly-haired boy stared intently into Louis’ eyes; he knew what he was thinking of. He rubbed Louis’ thumb as though to remind him that that time would come, but for now, they needed to enjoy this brief moment. And that was enough for Louis.

✪✪

            Louis walked into their bathroom one evening, after he returned from his meeting with the Commissioner. He was exhausted from having to dodge the several questions about Green Heart’s whereabouts. Every answer he gave was replied with, “but I didn’t give him permission to do that” and “why didn’t he inform me?” The issue was that Louis couldn’t tell the Commissioner that he in a relationship with Harry and, definitely not, that Harry was pregnant.

            He was also hounded with questions of his plans for dealing with Aquarius and Azalea. The Commissioner now demanded that Louis have back, which Louis had been hoping to prevent in order to save lives.

            “Yes…I’m sure he’ll love it, and I have everything ready. Oh, it was lovely talking to you too. Mmhmm….yes, I can’t wait! Thank you so much, honestly!”

            Louis just rounded the corner when Harry hung up the phone, his belly protruding from the bathtub where he was lounging in bubbles. He couldn’t help but smile as Harry lathered his belly with the scented olive oil body scrub, itching to go into the bath with him and do it himself.

            “Who were you on the phone with, Haz?” Louis asked, Harry jumping a little at Louis’ presence.

           

            “Oh! Um no one in particular, just…uh… my mom,” Harry smiled guiltily; he really was a horrible liar.

            “Why so formal with your mother? And who is “he”? Who are you surprising?” Louis smirked, he knew it was him and he was interested.

            “Umm, well, I don’t know…because _smwhua_ , uh YOU know, I think the baby wants some orange juice and maybe a night out at a barbeque joint.”

            “That’s an odd command,” Louis smiled, “and stop using the baby as a reason to get out of the trouble you ge

t yourself in.”

            Harry smirked happily as Louis left the bathroom to get him the orange juice he so desired.

            The next week, it happened. Louis wasn’t able to sleep that night, knowing that something was going to happen. He felt it in his stomach, and when his work phone rang loudly, he got up quickly to answer it.

            “Mega Bolt, they’ve been spotted. They just entered the West Wing of Eatonburg Tower. Act fast. I’m sending back up.”

            “No!” Louis screamed, but it was too late, the Commissioner had already hung up.

            Louis got into his suite in a few seconds, running down to his car before he could even really process what he was doing. He checked again to insure that he had the dagger and a scale around his neck. He was ending this tonight.

            When he arrived on the scene, there were several cars in the shadows, surrounding the building, along with The Flaming Lord waiting outside for Louis. Louis gave him a short nod, before entering the building.

            He didn’t waste any time, running towards the noise. When he entered the room, it was the same scene he had seen a dozen times before – Aquarius and Azalea leaning over innocent people, waiting to kill them until Louis was there to see it.

            “Mega Bolt, you brought a new friend!” Aquarius grinned, dropping the bloody, but alive, man on the floor to walk towards him. “But I must admit, I miss that other boy terribly. I haven’t seen him in forever.”

            “You won’t be seeing him ever again,” Louis gritted through his teeth.

            “Oh dear, has he died?” The concern in her voice was contradicted by the awfully wide grin she wore.

            “No, but you will. Tonight,” Louis declared, getting a laughing response from Aquarius.

            “So this is what it’s come to, huh? Well, Louis, I always knew we eventually had to get to this point. We’ve let you go too many times before.”

            Within a flash, The Flaming Lord was knocked against the wall, his body shuddering with shock and pain. Louis ran forward, watching in delight as Aquarius’ face turned into shocked when her attempt to control Louis’ body failed. Azalea took no time in leaping towards Louis to attack, but he quickly grabbed the dagger and ran it across her stomach, it was a deep cut, but not deep enough to be lethal. She screamed in pain, falling towards the ground. Both women were staring at Louis’ in a way they never had before. They no longer had the advantage over him. They were all going to have to really fight.

            Aquarius couldn’t seem to gain back her composure; she was bewildered to say the least. Azalea snapped out of it, tackling Louis down and bearing her claws towards his face. Louis gripped the dagger harshly, flinging his arm towards her back. He felt the dagger puncture her skin and her back writher in pain. She clawed at his chest in reaction, and Louis took the chance to flip her over. They both struggled harshly, Louis trying to pin Azalea’s hands down while also trying to give her a lethal, final stab. Suddenly, vines grew from the floor. Louis stumbled backwards, shocked and also fearful.

            He looked up to see a masked Harry running into the dark room, dressed in regular clothing as his bump prevented him from fitting into his unitard. Louis’ body shook with anger as he looked at Harry. He couldn’t believe he was doing this to him, putting himself in danger after Louis repeatedly told him that he couldn’t go with him while he was pregnant.

            “HARRY!” Louis bellowed, not even taking the time to notice how stupid he was for yelling his name. Harry already had Aquarius tied up as well; she had tried to escape the second she saw that Azalea was about to face her end.

            “You have to do it, Louis, remember she can cut through the vines,” Harry sped over to where Louis was squatting over Azalea.

            Louis closed his eyes as he thrust the dagger into Azalea one last time. Her life fading before his eyes, and while he felt relief he also couldn’t help but feel a sickness come over him.

            He walked slowly over to Aquarius, not a single look of regret in her eyes. She didn’t even seem remorseful over Azalea’s death. She smirked at Louis as he stood over her.

            “I guess you won after all,” Aquarius sighed, looking as though this was simply a minor inconvenience.

            She looked towards Harry, a laugh rumbling from her mouth at the sight of him, “Ooh, that’s why you weren’t around.”

            “Tell us why you killed Ana Anderson,” Louis spoke in spite, holding the dagger towards her neck.

            “Tell me how you deflected me,” She chuckled.

            “Let’s just say we knew someone with more influence on water,” Louis groaned, waiting for her to give him a clue.

            “You think that I care about Ana Anderson or her land but that was all just a game to me. This is all just for fun.”

            “You’re sick,” Louis laughed humorlessly, pushing the dagger closer to her throat.

            “Maybe. But so are you, you just murdered someone? What makes you better?” She questioned.

            “You know damn well what the difference is. I’m saving lives by killing you. And stop buying time, I’m done with you.”

            “Goodbye, Louis. Good luck keeping that thing alive,” Aquarius smirked.

            In response, Louis stabbed her furiously. He didn’t realize just how many times he had stabbed her until Harry was pulling him off, wiping the blood from his face.

            “It’s done, it’s over,” Harry cried, taking the dagger from his hands.

            “Harry, Azalea scratched me, I –,” Louis tried to rush out, before his body gave into the exhaustion.

✪✪

            Louis woke up to the sound of bustling. Harry was bringing him another pillow, placing it under Louis’ head. The cool, fresh sheet felt wonderful and Louis slowly opened his eyes.

            “You’re awake!” Harry laughed happily, sitting himself on the bed.

            Louis stared intently around the room, becoming aware again of his senses, “The Flaming Lord? Is he okay?”

            “He’s fine, Louis. You should be so relieved, and you won’t have superhero duties for the next few weeks,” Harry fiddled with the blanket, “The Commissioner said you deserve a break so Lady Hex is taking over NYC patrol. But to be quite frank I think most super villains will be hiding out for a while. The news that Aquarius’ powers didn’t work on you has spread and they’re terrified.”

            Louis smiled smugly, before thinking back to his own injury that Azalea had left on him. He bolted up and looked down at his chest, claw marks still present.

            “How am I still alive?” Louis gasped.

            Harry sucked his lips inward, his eyebrows furrowed as he replied, “I talked to my dad about it and he thinks because you were wearing the scale around your neck and the fact that you stabbed her with the dagger first sort of… I guess… repelled her poison? We aren’t exactly sure, but the Healers checked every inch of you and there wasn’t a trace of the poison in your body.”

            Louis remained silent for a while, thinking everything over, “How long have I been out?”

            “Only two days.”

            Louis nodded while his stomach growled hungrily. Harry perked up at this sound, quickly leaving the room before he had a chance to say anything more. The rustling coming from the kitchen meant that Harry was cooking him something and wouldn’t be back for a while, so Louis turned on the TV.

            “As we reported days ago, the two villainesses have been confirmed dead –”

            Louis turned the channel quickly; he couldn’t stand to see their faces. He turned off the TV once he came to the conclusion that there was nothing good enough to watch. And being the hyper person he was, he decided to go to the kitchen. He had missed Harry in his subconscious after all.   Bluebell immediately starting barking at him excitedly, and Louis leaned down to give their dog a good pat and kiss.

            While he was walking down the hallway, he noticed that the nursery bedroom door now had a little nameplate on it, with mushrooms, golden leaves, and a tiny brunette fairy. He pushed the door open, and with a gasp took in the beautiful nursery. Harry had obviously completed it while he was out of it.

            There were so many details in the little room to take in on one glance. The rug beside the crib was green; white dotted red mushrooms on each corner of it. A leaf chair was beside the bookshelf, which contained mini houses as book stops. The books placed on the bookshelf were fairy tales, and acorn lamps resided beside the chair. Little jars with small fairies surrounded the crib, and the changing table stood on a tree trunk. Fairy lights and plants surrounded the ceiling and Louis genuinely felt like he was in an enchanted forest.

            “I worked on this all two days. I wanted to surprise you,” Harry walked in from behind.

            “Harry…this…this is incredible!” Louis chuckled in amazement.

            “I just wanted something magical for our little fairy,” he shrugged in response.

            “Well, you did it amazingly well. Is this what’s been in those hundreds of boxes we’ve received? And I thought you were going to wait for you mother?”

            “I was, but when you were out, this helped with my nerves and I really wasn’t planning on completing it just yet, but I just go so into it.”

            “Our little girl is so lucky she’s going to have you,” Louis shook his head in deep admiration.

            Harry smiled through his freshly brewing tears, “Louis! Stop.”

            That night they ate dinner in the nursery, Louis trying his hardest to take every tiny little aspect in.

✪✪

            “Harry, this store is all the way across town. It’s going to take me the entire day!”

            That’s kind of the point Harry thought to himself, “I know, Louis but I really need it for the baby shower.”

            “There has to be a store closer to us that has more leaf mugs, let me look this up,” the blue-eyed boy grabbed his phone, pressing google before Harry screamed.

            “Louis! I really like _those_ leaf mugs.”

            Louis stared Harry down, thinking that this must be a case of pregnancy brain and that he was getting the baby shower version of a bridezilla, “Okay, alright, I’ll go. You owe me though!”

            “Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry kissed Louis fervently. “And don’t worry, I’ll be giving you the best blowjob of your life tonight!”

            Harry’s mother coughed from where she was entering the living room, coffee in her hands. She had arrived yesterday, helping decorate for the baby shower, efficiently making their entire living room look like woodland.

            “Alright, I’m going now. You’re lucky you’re so gorgeous and carrying my child,” Louis yelled over shoulder, walking towards the door.

✪✪

      “You didn’t tell me you how many you needed, and for some odd reason decided not to check your phone,” Louis spoke as soon as he walked into the apartment. There wasn’t a response but he could hear the sounds of talking from the balcony.

            “Harry –” Louis suddenly felt as though his lungs were ripped from his body as he looked at the two people sitting beside Harry and Anne: his parents, who he hadn’t seen in several years.

            Harry jolted upwards, rushing towards Louis, “I know this is a huge surprise but I know you wanted to see them so I…found them.”

            Louis didn’t know what to do besides stare at the two adults. His mother ran towards him in tears, hugging him tightly as she cried over and over again that she had been afraid she would never see him again.

            It was a strange night to say the least, Louis felt out of place a lot of times but he mostly felt ashamed for having left his parents in the dark for so long. He really had missed them and he had always known he had but it was easier than feeling responsible for anything that might have happened to them.

            Anne slept on the couch that night, giving Louis’ parents the guest bedroom. Louis went to bed that night having wished his parents a restful night for the first time in years.

✪✪

      Harry’s last months of pregnancy were spent with him being spoiled beyond belief. His mother called constantly, but Louis was also starting to call his own parents once a week, and they had already booked a flight to arrive the day after Bliss Belle was born. They didn’t want to crowd the hospital room right after Harry’s C-section.

            Louis made sure to get Harry chocolate- covered strawberries and rub his feet. He always rubbed his tummy with various oils and covered his face with seaweed masks. Harry usually fell asleep during the middle of all of these activities. The worst was when he fell asleep while Louis was giving him a bath. Louis would have to drag him out of the bathtub and dry him off; all the while Harry snored and didn’t flinch.

            It was nice finally being able to feel the baby kick, Louis was now ever aware of her existence and Harry loved every part of carrying her. He loved the little bruises she gave him on his stomach and the swollen ankles, because it all meant that she was growing.

✪✪

      The day they brought home Bliss Belle Tomlinson was the most surreal day of Louis’ life. Through all the experiences he had had, this was by far the most marvelous. Their families and friends visited in a few days time but it all blurred together for Louis. His friends Noah, Sebastian, and Ali made frequent visits and complained about how abandoned they had felt over these last several months. Louis promised them that once his little Bliss had her first set of shots, Harry would allow someone else to watch her for the night and they would all go out for drinks. This seemed to appease them and in the meantime they came over too much for Harry’s liking. But Louis couldn’t blame them because his daughter was captivating and everyone wanted to help out with her.

The only thing he could truly focus on was his baby girl. The best part was watching the deep connection she had with Harry. Harry knew exactly what she needed and when she needed it, it was as though they spoke their own language. Like they have their own native tongue.

            He watched as Harry would rub her cheeks while she ate from his chest, giving her the nutrients she needed to grow. She was so beautiful and strong, always sucking her thumb. Louis wanted to give her everything in the world she ever wanted.

            Harry loved to grab her little feet and massage her little toes. Keeping her snuggled and warm was a top priority for him, and always made sure she had a little purpled-bowed and white beanie covering her ears along with frilly socks. He especially loved when he gave her baths and had to lotion her up, she would squirm and fist the air and Harry always gave her more than a dozen kisses.

            Louis had never known it was possible to love a human being so much and that was a lot to say for him, considering how much he loved Harry. His little girl and Harry were his entire world. Harry kept her in a little bedside crib for now, and sometimes Louis would wake up and lean across his little spoon just to watch his baby girl sleep; her little chest rising and falling with the rhythm of her sweet dreams.

✪✪

            When little Bliss Belle was eight months old they discovered something that they had only briefly discussed in the dark. She had finally started sleeping in her nursery, after Louis had forced Harry to transition her into it. She had gotten into the habit of sleeping between the two of them. It was hard for Louis and it wasn’t that he didn’t like his little curly haired fairy sleeping safely between them, but she needed to learn how to sleep on her own. Some nights Louis gave in, and complained about a bed full of “curlies” but he secretly loved it more than anything.

            “There we are, little Bliss,” Harry had just finished placing Bliss’ hair in a little bun and was walking towards her dresser to pick out her outfit for the day when he heard the cackling sound of fire. He immediately turned around to see his baby ablaze, her little body shaking. Harry screamed so loudly he was sure he hurt both of their ears and ran towards his daughter, attempting to think of any way to help her. He threw a blanket over her, and she the fire quickly went out. And a smiling, completely fine, Bliss Belle met his eyes. He felt dizzy; having just thought his baby was injured terrible.

            It then hit Harry that their little baby was indeed gifted. The changing table’s cushion had a black hole and the moss-covered trunk Harry grew in nursery was burnt. He quickly healed the trunk, but sighed at the state of her cushion.

            “This is going to be a problem, little Bliss,” Harry shook his head as his heart rate finally slowed down.

✪✪

            Whenever they received calls, Harry would run to their next-door neighbor and leave Bliss with them while Harry and Louis went out to save New York City. Harry and Louis had both done a severe background check on all of their neighbors. Most of them were completely clean, but one of the pairs on their floor was not only clear but also extremely likable. It was an elderly couple that never questioned why they had to leave at a moment’s notice. Harry even went as far as to check every inch of Bliss’ body when she first stayed over, making sure she was not harmed in any way under their watch.

            When their neighbors weren’t home, Harry would stay home with Bliss and anxiously wait for Louis to get home.

            “What is it?” Harry asked, getting into his suit quickly, and grabbing Bliss’ diaper bag from the door handle.

            “A monster made out of seaweed, I’m pretty sure Dr. Swamp is behind this one,” Louis sighed, picking Bliss up from her game of unicorns running through the forest.

            “Seriously! Is that what he’s up to these days?”

            They were able to defeat the monster fairly quickly, Harry grabbing on the tips of seaweed with his twisty vines and Louis taking ahold of it and running around the monster at super speed until it was completely unraveled.

            The superhero couple was home quick enough to tuck Bliss into bed, watching as the curly haired angel sucked her thumb into her subconscious.

✪✪

      Some days were hard. Like when Bliss Belle would have a fit and set herself on fire. The first few times were terrifying, because both parents had still not gotten used to seeing their baby girl on fire. It also became frustrating when she would do it knowing that Harry and Louis couldn’t touch her at that moment. It became an advantage for her when she decided to misbehave.

            “Bliss, you know you’re supposed to pick up those toys before dinner,” Harry chastised the two year old, who continued to kick her toys around on the floor. Harry felt a hissy fit coming.

            “No, daddy!” Her favorite word now was “no,” and while they were delighted that their daughter was becoming more verbal, it came at a price.

            “Don’t speak to me like that!” Harry glared, walking towards her to place her on the time out chair.

            “NO!” Bliss shook until she was a ball of fire causing Harry to groan in frustration.

            “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

            The best days were the quiet ones spent with Bliss Belle. Harry loved to take her to the Rhode Island Seaside, where Louis had bought them a cottage as a birthday present for Harry. She and Harry would spend hours exploring the shoreline and picking up seashells, which they later used to make mini toilets, sinks, and baths for their fairies.

            Bliss Belle’s favorite thing in the world was making fairy gardens with Harry. They had all sorts of creative ways to build and place fairy gardens. Once, they had made a teacup set out of acorns and little fairies out of pinecones and acorns. They found the oddest places to build these little worlds, once in an old teapot, in a wagon, jars, and buckets. Louis never knew when he was going to run into another vacant home for fairies.

            One day, Louis thought, he would take both of his dearest loves to an enchanted forest to meet real fairies, but until then, he was going to save the vibrant city of New York alongside his cherry blossom… and wait for the terrifying day of when their fireball Bliss Belle would tag along.

 

 


End file.
